6 Years later
by FlawlessZanessa
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends in High School but when it ended the grew apart, now 6 years later they met again both of their lives different than they thought it would be in high school...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay this is my first ever FanFic story, it's Troyella with a bit of Troypay in like flashbacks and stuff.  
Summery:  
Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez used to be best friends in high school but when high school ended they grew apart and went on with their own lives, 6 years they met again, their lives very different and not turning out they thought it would in high school...Watch to find out what happens")**

Troy drummed his fingers on the shopping cart as walked down the aisle looking for something for dinner, his eyes scanned the boxes behind the frozen doors looking for something healthy but that cooked fast.

"Daddy, can we go somewhere else? It's cold here" A small voice from inside the cart told him.

Troy chuckled at the small child shuddered dramatically in front of him "In a minute" He said, looking back at the freezers "I need to find something for dinner, you need something before I take you back to your mothers later"

He heard a small sigh and looked back at the 4 year old "I don't want to go back, can't I stay with you tonight?"

Troy sighed and stopped the cart "No, you have nursery in the morning and mummy misses you"

The little girl pouted and folded her arms "But you're more fun than mummy"

Troy gave her a look "Don't talk about your mom like that" Even though he had to agree.

Troy and Sharpay have been separated for over 3 years now, they was planning on getting married which Troy is grateful never happened, he walked out after finding Sharpay in bed with another man.

After that their relationship hasn't been all that great. Sharpay has always said it was never her fault he walked out on his own girlfriend and child, nothing was ever her fault.

But he wouldn't change anything; he had a beautiful daughter, good career, he didn't have a girlfriend, he hasn't had one since he left Sharpay.

He's been on dates and in a drunk mess he's been with girls but he's never let Tori meet them, he knows Sharpay would go mad if she found out, she hates the thought of being replaced by her own daughter, even though Troy used to tell her that's never going to happen.

Suddenly Troy was thrown from his thoughts when he heard a loud banging noise; he looked up and see that he had crashed into another cart

"Oh, I'm sorry" He said pulling his cart back a little "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Oh it's fine" A young women said holding onto the other cart, she looked at Troy and smiled softly.

Troy half smiled back, he looked at Tori just to check she didn't get hurt, but she looked like she hadn't even realized, she was reading a girly magazine she had conned Troy into buying for her.

"Troy?" He looked up to the sound of his name "Troy Bolton?"

"Yep" He replied, at first he was confused about why she kept asking, but as he looked closer to her he realized why she was "Gabriella?"

She nodded and smiled "Wow" He said, smiling back at her, he walked over to her and hugged her, after a second he pulled back.

"It's been a while" "A while? Haven't seen each other since high school" She giggled

"How have you been?" Troy looked at the small child still reading her magazine then back at Gabriella "Uh... Good" He smiled "What about you?" "Great, Got a great job, nice apartment just moved back here from Italy" "Italy? What were you doing there?" His face turned curious.

"Studying, they had this great 2 year course out there where you learned all you needed to know about cooking and food, it was amazing I learnt so much" She smiled

"That's great" He smiled at her "Uh... I should go, got allot to do tonight"

"Can see that" She said nodded toward Tori sitting in the cart "She yours?" "Yeah" Troy said, looking at his daughter "She 4, well almost 5" "5? Wow that means you had her..." "In college, yep"

He looked back at Gabriella, who was still looking at Tori "Why don't we meet up in the week?" He suggested "We could catch up? You can tell me all about Italy"

Gabriella smiled then turned her head back to Troy "I would love to, I'll give you my number" She took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote stuff down then handed it to Troy "There you go"

She smiled "I'll call you tomorrow or tonight or something" She nodded "Ok, bye" She said smiling before she turned back to her shopping cart and pushed it down to the next isle, Troy watched as she disappeared around the crooner and smiled to himself.

It was 7:30 the same night, Troy and Tori were sitting at his small round table in his kitchen eating chicken with mashed potatoes and peas, she was eating slower than normal, Troy knew why, she was trying to eat slow so it would be too late for Troy to take her home and she could stay here again, but he knew he had to get her home, Sharpay would freak if he called up and asked if she could stay one more night.

She would say it wasn't Tori wanting to stay it was him wanting more time with her, and 2 and a half days to Sharpay was enough, until she wanted to go on a date or some model or movie deal came up then she had no trouble leaving her daughter for however long, that was the problem with Sharpay as long as things were going her way it was fine, but if things changed or went another way she flipped, Troy hated it and it made it allot harder when Tori was the issue to most of their fights.

Sharpay seems jealous of his and Tori's relationship, she had always been a daddy's girl ever since she was a baby, it wasn't his fault it's just who she is but Sharpay hated it, which he didn't mind at all, he would do anything to make her life a living hell but he would never use Tori to do it, he couldn't do that to Tori.

Troy watched as she took another bit of her chicken and chewed it slowly, acting innocent he sighed

"Come on Tor, eat a bit faster" She looked down and stopped eating all together now

"Can't I stay here? One more night?" She looked up at her father with loving eyes "Pwease?"

He was about to give up and let her stay when he had a scary vision of Sharpay yelling at him and shivered at the thought of another fight with Sharpay Evans, he looked at Tori "No baby, you've got to go back to mommy's, but how about Tuesday or Wednesday I pick you up and we go for ice-cream or see a movie or something?"

She smiled and nodded "Okay" "Good girl, go pack your stuff and then we'll go" "But I haven't finished my dinner" She said looking at Troy "Then eat it, quickly I have to get you back to your mother's by half eight"

Gabriella walked up the old wooden stairs into a dimed hallway, where she went to door number 48, 5 floors up the gritty, old, noisy stairs. She put the shopping bags she had just carried all the way up down on the floor and reached into her bag to get the door keys, she opened the door and picked the bags up again, she walked into the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Aunt Gabby" She heard from the living room, she turned to the noise to find two kids running toward her, she smiled at the 7 year old boy and 3 year old girl coming at her.

She put down the bags to hug them both "Hey guys, mummy up?" Brandon nodded "She's in the living room"

"Okay, could you help me with these bags buddy?" He nodded and picked up some bags that looked light enough for him, Lilly went to pick one up but was stopped by Gabriella

"No sweetie, too heavy for you" She said pulling the young girl up into her arms, picking up the bags she walked into the living room where she was greeted by Ralph the dog, she patted his head after putting Lilly down then looked to the couch where she see her sister.

She was sitting with her leg propped up on the coffee table under a pillow, she walked over to the kitchen which was behind a wall that came off the living room, put the bags on the small table and walked back into the living room and over to the couch where she sat next to her sister.

"Thanks for doing this Bri" Hannah smiled at her sister "You know I don't mind" Gabriella said

"How's your leg today?" Gabriella asked looking at the leg up of the pillow in a blue boot that looked very much uncomfortable.

"Painful, I tried standing up like the doctor told me and it just felt worse, I think I'll have to go back to the hospital and ask him to look at it"

Gabriella looked at her sister and see tears in her eyes, she sighed "I could take you tomorrow, I'm not doing anything" "What about the kids? I can't leave them and I'm not take them to the hospital"

"Han I'm not letting you go by yourself, you can't go into town on a bus and two trains with a broken leg"

Hannah sighed "I know, but I have to do something"

"Ask him to come here" Gabriella suggested "I'm sure they'll help you in the situation you're in"

"Bri it's not like I'm calling the doctor for flu, this is a surgeon they don't make house calls to anyone, even old people" Gabriella sighed

"How about day-care?" "I can't afford day-care" Hannah sighed

"I can, I'll give you the money" "No!" Hannah snapped which stopped Gabriella in her tracks and looked shocked at her younger sister "I'm not letting you give me money"

"Hannah, it'll be like 30 bucks, not like I'll be out of pocket" She tried reasoning with her sister "I'm not taking your money, end of story" Hannah told Gabriella then looked down at her hands.

Gabriella went silent, she sat back and watched Lilly play with one of her dolls while Brandon was watching some cartoon on the T.V, it stayed silent for a good 5 minutes until Gabriella spoke up again "You want me to put the stuff away for you" Hannah nodded but didn't look at her older sister, she just looked down at her hands, Gabriella sighed before getting up and into the kitchen.

Troy was driving Tori back to Sharpay's it was 8:45, he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, he knew it was Sharpay she always called if he was late to pick up or drop off Tori, picking up she couldn't wait to be alone dropping off was cuz she was sick of being alone.

Troy knew Sharpay so well now it was kind of scary, he knew when she was happy, sad, angry or why she was calling her moods, when she wanted something from him, how she felt at any given time. He knew her like the back of his hand, he couldn't believe it himself sometimes.

He turned into her driveway and turn off the engine, got out walked round and opened Tori's car door then helped her out, he grabbed her overnight bag, took her hand and walked to the front door, he rang the doorbell and waited about 2 minutes before the door opened and Sharpay stood

"Hi sweetie" She smiled at the young girl "Hi mummy" Tori said, sounding blank, Troy nudged her arm and she went in and hugged her mother's legs before going into the living room.

Sharpay turned to Troy with death stare, which was never good

"You're late" She told him

He sighed "I know, she wouldn't eat her dinner so we run a bit over but it's only 15 minutes"

"Troy she still has to have a bath and sort out her stuff for nursery tomorrow, then go to bed"

"Then you should have asked for her to be back earlier and I could bath her at mine then all you have to do it get her into bed" He suggested

Sharpay looked down then back at him and held out her hand for Tori's overnight bag which he handed to her "Hun, come say night to daddy"

Tori came running out to the front porch, Troy bent down to her level "Bye cutie" He said, she smiled and hugged Troy "Bye daddy" He held her close, then picked her up into his arms, kissing her head, she pulled back from his should "Love you" Troy smiled "Love you too"

He put her down "Be good for mummy" She nodded and walked to Sharpay and took her hand, he looked at Sharpay "Bye Troy" "Bye" He said before the door was closed, he walked back to his car, and drove away.

**(A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter ****I thought I should end it there as it was running kind of long haha. Please review tell me what you think xxx)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: HI(:  
Sorry for any mistakes, I had to use a diffrenet Wordpad cuz my other one run out of goes and now I need to buy it but I don't have the money lol So, the one i used doesn't have spellchecker anyway hope you like this part, Sorry it's so long ;) Got a little carried away haha)**

_Troy jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, he has just come back from a 2 hour basket ball practice, he got back to his dorm and got in the shower right away. He put clean underwear on, a pair of jeans and a clean top._

_He used the same towel that was around his waist to dry off his hair a bit, he walked over to his nightstand where his phone lay, he picked it up and switched it on, "10 Messages, 20 Missed calls, Sharpay" Troy flipped his phone up to call her back when there was a light knock on the door, he walked over to the door, he opened it and found Sharpay._

_She didn't look her normal perky self, she looked pale and her eyes were rad and puffy, as soon as he had seen her he become concerned, he let her into his dorm and pulled her into his arms, he felt a few tears fall onto his shirt, he wrapped his arms tighter around her._

_"What's wrong?" He asked after a minute or two, his voice filled with worry, when she didn't answer he pulled back and see her looking at her feet "Shar?"_

_She mummbled something under her breath but Troy couldn't understand it, "What?" He asked, cupping her face so she was looking at him, she bit her lip as more tears came to her eyes "I'm pregnant" She said, Troy just stood there, staring at her, he had heard her loud and clear that time pregnant, she was pregnant, with his child they had only been dating two months._

_They were silent for a few minutes, which to both of them seemed like hours. They was just looking at each other when finally Troy spoke up._

_"What are we going to do?" Sharpay looked down shaking her head "I'm scared" She admitted, he sighed and pulled her back into her arms and kissed her head "Everything will be fine..."_

Troy was laying on his couch, throwing a basket ball up and down, he was thinking back at his time with Sharpay, before it got like it is now.

It was a tuesday afternoon, Troy didn't have work untill later so he had the afternoon off for once, he doesn't normally get those, apart from the days he has Tori, they let him off for that one.

He wasn't sure what he could do untill tonight, he could go to the gym, watch T.V, he looked around his livingroom finding it messy, that was it. He was going to stay in and tidy up, his apartment needed it, his livingroom was filled with crisp packets, Dvd and Cd cases, a few beer bottels, some of Tori's toys, his kitchen needed sorting out, he needed to clean the dishes that have been there since Friday night, he had loads of clothes to wash, out of date food. Then there was the bathroom, he was a bit scared to go in there and finally Tori's room, it was always a mess, no matter how many times he told her to clean it, sometimes Troy swore he would turn his back for a second and something would apper creating more mess in the 4 year olds bedroom.

Troy got up from the couch and throw the basket ball on the arm chair, he left the livingroom to start on the kitchen, he walked over to the pile of clothes ontop of the washing meichen, he grabbed a handful of stuff and put it on the table to start folding it, he came across a pear of his jeans, he checked the pockets in case there was a tissue or bit of paper or money, when he was younger he remembers washing a pear of his dad's jeans with 50 dollars in them.

He started searching the pockets and found a 5 dollor bill, some gum, a recit and a peice of paper, he put the jeans down and opened the paper, he found some numbers on it, he looked puzzled at it for a second then remembered who's they were...

Gabriella's, he had forgot he run into her on Sunday, on the paper there was a home number, mobile number and work number, he rolled his eyes and laughed, she had always been like that, ready for anything.

She always had anything you needed you would find it in her bag, it was like that movie with the magic nanny in, anything you wanted it would be in her bag, but he didn't mind it was one of the things that made Gabriella who she is.

Troy reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone, he looked at one of the numbers before dailing it.

{***}

Gabriella was standing at her backdoor watching Brandon and Lilly playing outside, she smiled as she watched the two youngsters playing together, she sipped her coffee as she glanced over and found Ralph chewing on a bone she had gave him.

After another fight with Hannah about her going to the hospital Gabriella finally gave in and let her go by herself while Gabriella looked after the kids.

She was waiting for Hannah to call and say everything was fine and she was on her way home, but deep down Gabriella knew that wasn't going to happen, she broke her leg over 4 months ago now, it shouldn't be hurting like this she knew something was wrong.

Hannah had been through so much in the last year, Gabriella felt bad that she wasn't there for her younger sister, while she was having the time of her life in Italy her sister was going through hell, Hannah had tried to tell Gabby about it and Gabriella knew that but she figured whatever was going on it would sort it's self out in time that was untill she got a call from her mother telling her Hannah was in the hospital, it was the worst phone call of her life.

Gabriella came home the next day and rushed to the hospital to see her, after a few hours up there she went back to her mothers and picked up the kids, she looked after them untill Hannah was out and a bit more fit to look after a 7 and 3 year old, Gabriella didn't know how her sister did it.

Brandon needed to get up at 6 to have breakfast, have a shower, get dressed and get to school for 8:15, along with Lilly who needed to be on someones hip every minute of the day, Gabriella felt like a house wife without the husband part, all though she loved having them over at weekends and holidays, she wasn't used to school runs, homework, nusary, clubs, heathly dinners early nights, when she had them it was all about fun with Aunt Gabby, she was glad her sister took them back before she went crazy.

Gabriella rushed to the wood dinig table when she heard her phone ringing, she put her coffee mug down and picked up the phone looking at the caller ID, she didn't know the number but decided to pick it up anyway, Hannah might have run out of battry on her phone and had to use someone else's.

"Hello?" She said after pressing the button with the tiny green phone on "Uh..Hey, It's Troy" She heard the male voice say on the other end, she was surprized she had completly forgot about running into Troy the other day.

"Oh hey, how are you?" She asked, hoping this convertion would last too long, not cuz she didn't want to talk to him but she didn't want to miss Hannah calling.

"I'm good, um... what are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked

"Uhh.. Nothing" She repiled, wondering where this might be going

"Great, I was wondering maybe we could go out to dinner and catch up? If that's ok?"

"That would be great" She said her mood lighting a bit and she felt a smile creep onto her face

"Cool, uh... I'll pick you up, what's your address?"

{**}

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow...Bye" Troy hung up the phone and looked at the note with her address on, he pinned it on a wood board in the kitchen so he would remember where it was, he turned back to the pile of washing on the table and start sorting it out again.

An hour later he had finished the kitchen and was now working on Tori's bedroom, he went with the big messes first while he was in the mood for cleaning, he walked in to find toys, clothes, pens, teddy's, dressing up clothes and girly things all over the floor.

He sighed, this much mess for a 4 year old wasn't normall, he was scared about what the teenage years will bring, he picked up some toys and opened her toy box, finding it emty, no wonder her room was a mess all of her toys was gone from the white toy box at the end of her bed.

He rolled his eyes and put the toys he had in his arms in the toy box, then starting filling it with more toys then he heard a knock coming from his livingroom, he turned to the door and walked out into the livingroom then realised someone was at the door, they clearly didn't know there was a doorbell.

He opened the door to find... Sharpay.

{**}

Gabriella was standing at her stove making some soup, Brandon had come in about 15 Minutes ago saying he was hungry so she started making him a sandwhich then Lilly came in saying she was hungry too but there wasn't enough breed for the both of them so she made soup with crackers.

Hannah had called her 5 minutes after she got off the phone with Troy, she was on her way home, she had told Gabriella that her leg wasn't heeling as well as the doctors had hoped so she's been put back in her old cast and will have to wear it for another 2 months.

When Hannah said she was coming home Gabriella sighed with relife, she was sure she would have to stay in but no, Gabriella had become worried now, there was no way Hannah could look after Brandon and Lilly right now her leg was back in the other cast, it was hard enough the first time.

Maybe she could stay here...Gabriella first shook the idea out of her head but as she thought about it the more it seemed right, Brandon's school was a 10 minute bus ride from here, the kids had their own room anyway, Hannah could sleep in Gabriella's room and Gabriella could sleep on the pull out couch, the dog had enough space to run around and there was a garden for the kids.

It was almost perfect when you thought about it like that, of course Hannah is going to say no. She was stubbern like that, but after time and nagging she would give in, she always had since she was a kid.

Gabriella turned off the stove and pourd two bowls of soup, she gave Brandon his first and waited a minute before giving Lilly hers, it would be too hot otherwise, after she had given Lilly hers Gabriella sat down next to Lilly and drank her coffee waiting for the door to open and Hannah come in.

After 15 minutes there was a car door slam from outside her house, she got up and run over to the frontdoor, opening it to see Hannah coming up the path on her crutches, she smiled softly at Gabriella as she neared the front door.

After Hannah was in the house she went into the kitchen where the kids were still eating their lunch, Hannah sat next to Lilly while Gabriella sat next to Brandon "How have they been?" Hannah asked, sipping her coffee "Great, they have been playing outside all afternoon" "We was playing with Ralph" Brandon piped up before shoving another spoonful of soup in his mouth. Hannah smiled at her son then looked at Gabriella.

"So..." Gabriella started "I was thinking.."

"Oh no" Hannah said pulling her coffee mug up to her lips

"Nothing bad, seen as you're back in that cast, maybe it would be best if you and the kids stay with me" Gabriella looked at her sister who was still looking into her coffee mug "Hannah?"

Hannah sighed "I don't know Gab" She said putting her mug down on the table "I might loose the apartment if I'm gone too long"

"Han it's not like you'll have no where to go and you can stay here as long as you need"

"What about the kids? They'll be allot of work"

"Nothing i haven't done before, Hannah I'm only thinking of you"

Hannah sighed "I know, I'll have to think about it"

Gabriella nodded "Okay" She smiled at her sister

{**}

Troy and Sharpay sat in silnce in Troy's kitchen, Sitting with them was Sharpay's brother Ryan and Tori who was looking from her mother to father, she looked afarid of something that Troy was sure he would find out in a minute or two

"You wanna tell you're father what happened at Nursay today?" Sharpay said looking at the 4 year old who looked down and shook her head, Troy looked from Tori to Sharpay "What? What happened?"

"Well she got into a little fight"

"A fight?" Troy questioned

"Yes, a girl said something about me and younot being tog-" Sharpay stopped talking when Tori shot her head up and opened her mouth to speak

"She said you guys hate each other and that I don't have a real family like everyone else" She said looking back down after she had finished speaking

"So then Tori hit her" Sharpay said looking at the young girl

"You hit her?" Troy asked looking at his daughter who didn't look at her father, Troy sighed "So what happens now?"

"Well they said they would talk about it but the women I spoke to didn't sound too happy" Sharpay sighed

"So she could get kicked out?" Sharpay nodded "Yeah, I hope she doesn't, it's good for her to be away from home for a few hours"

Troy nodded, even though he didn't agree with that at all, she was away from home every weekend but Sharpay says it's the same as home, more fun though as Tori says "Well thanks for telling me" Troy said looking at Sharpay who nodded then looked at Tori "Swetie, you wanna show Uncle Ryan your room before we leave?"

Tori looked up and nodded, she got up and met Ryan at the door then took his hand and lead him to her bedroom, Troy was still looking at Sharpay who looked back at him after she heard Tori's bedroom door open and close again

"I need to talk to you" She said and Troy secretly rolled his eyes, of course she did Troy knew she didn't bring Tori all the way here to tell him just one thing "About what?" He asked, expecting it to be something to do with her none work or a man

"Well it's two things, first one I need you to have Tori tomorrow afternoon"

"But I have practice"

"You could take her, she loves watching you play and you have taken her before"

"I know but I need to make sure it's ok with my boss first"

"Please Troy" Sharpay pleaded "My mum is coming down for lunch and I don't want Tori there, my mother treats Tori like her own child, tells her what to do, picks out clothes for her"

"Fine, I'll take her" Troy agreed "But only till 5, I have plans tomorrow night" Sharpay nodded "Okay"

"What the second thing?" Troy asked picking up the three coffee mugs on the table and a pink plastic cup half empty and walked over to the sink

"Um... Could you bring Tori back on saturday afternoon this weekend?" She asked standing up picking up Tori's brown teddy bear hate and gloves on the way

"Um.. Yeah why?" He asked turning around to face her, he didn't like it when he had to take her back early, he only got her three days a week, he thought it wasn't fair when he had to take her back day early or something

"My friend is getting married on Sunday morning, Tori's the flower girl. Didn't she tell you?" Sharpay asked, putting her own coat and gloves on "Uh.. Yeah I think I remeber her telling me a few months back" Sharpay nodded, I would ask you to bring her to the hotel but my friend wants her at the dinner too"

"No it's fine" Troy gave a small smile "I'll go get her" He said, walking out of the kitchen into the livingroom over to the white door with the purple and pink butterfly on, he opened the door and found Tori had pulled all her toys out of the toy box, Troy chuckled and walked over to her "You gotta go now"

"Okay" She got up off the floor and went to follow Ryan out of the room but Troy stopped her and pulled her up in his arms "I need to talk to you"

"I didn't mean to hit her, I mean it" The little girl pleaded Troy chukcled "I was't gonna talk about that, altough we will be talking about it on Friday"

Tori nodded "What is it daddy?" "Well I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow and you can come work with me then we'll go get ice-cream or something" Tori's face light up "Really?" Troy nodded "Mummy has to do something and it looks like you won't be going to nursary tomorrow" Tori giggled

"Be good for mummy tonight ok?" Tori nodded "Love you daddy" Troy smiled "Love you too" He kissed her head and put her down, she run out into the livingroom, leaving Troy in her once again messy room

{**}

It was 8pm, Hannah had agreed to staying with Gabriella for a while, she still wasn't happy but she knew she had to do what was right for her kids.

Hannah and Gabriella were in Gabriella's bedroom, Hannah was on the bed sorting out the kids clothes, setting them into piles while Gabriella was folding up Hannah's clothes and putting them away.

Gabriella went to get all the things they needed, their clothes, Hannah's bath stuff, the kids toys, Brandon's homework, the dogs stuff and other bits and bobs, she the guy that lived next door to help her out with everything.

Lilly was asleep in her bed while Brandon was downstairs watching T.V, he said he wasn't teird but Gabriella was sure when she went down in about half an hour he would have fallen alseep.

"Thank you so much for this Gabby" Hannah said for the 100th time since she had agreed to this, Gabriella gigged walking back over to the bed "Stop saying that, your my sister, we stick together through anything"

Hannah smiled "Still, I wanna make it up to you.." Hannah looked at the top she folding and putting into Lilly's pile of clothes "I could cook you dinner, tomorrow or order in or something?" Hannah looked at Gabriella who was unpacking some more clothes

"That sounds nice, but I can't tomorrow" She said, remebering her plans with Troy and the sudden excitment she got from the thought of him, she haden't seen him in so long, so much had changed for the both of them

"Ooohhh, a date?" Hannah asked, curios as to what her sister would be doing "It's not a date" Gabriella giggled "You remeber Troy?" "Troy? As in Troy Bolton? As in your best friend Troy Bolton? Might do" Hannah joked "Why?"

"I forgot to tell you" Gabriella started, sitting next to her sister on the bed "I run into him at the supermarket on Sunday, I gave him my number to catch up and he called earlier" "Wow, so has he like changed?"

"Not really, he's taller and more musuly but other than that" Gabriella shrugged, then she remembered the little girl in his cart, his daughter "Oh and he was a little girl" Hannah looked shocked "Oh my gosh, how old is she?" "Four" "That means he must have only been 19?" Gabriella nodded "Something like that, I couldn't believe it either, never thought he would be they type to have a child young"

Hannah gave her sister a look "Gabs you said the same thing to me when I was pregnant with Brandon" "I know, but..." Gabriella sighed "I don't know, I guess I just hoped he was single too" Hannah held her hand "It's ok, men are pigs anyway, take it from someone who knows" Gabriella laughed at her sister then leant over and hugged her tight

{**}

It was past midnight, Troy was sitting on his sofa with his feet up on the coffee table, he was looking through an old scrapbook he found hidden with his CD's in the livingroom, he was busy flicking through chuckling to himself at old family photo's, but he had stopped on the last page that was filled, he had been looking at it for a while now.

It was a picture of him at 17 Years old, he was in a blue Cap and gown with a yellow scarff over his shoulders, he had that stupid light blond hair, a die job gone wrong and the gay haircut which back then all the girls loved and it was cool too.

He had his arm slung around a girl, few feet shorter than him, she was wearing the same cap and gown and yellow scarff, her black curly hair laid past her shoulders and she was holding her grade letter in her hand, they was both smiling proudly at the camara.

{**}

Gabriella smiled down at the 6 year old picture in her hand, she had fished it out of an old memory box, she remembred that day so well it could have been yesterday, that was the last day they spent together before she left for college in Texas where her mother and sister were, she had lived with her dad to go to school but she wanted to go to cooking college in Texas near her mom.

It was a very happy day but at the same time a sad day, by the end of the day she was crying her eyes out, hugging Troy tightly in his old wodden tree house, where they used to play and have sleepovers under the stares, where they both shared their first kisses, Gabriella left from Troy's house to the airport that was the last time they had seen each other for 6 years...

{**}

They both smiled down at the picture thinking back to that day and the memory's it holds, for a moment they felt 17 again, everything was easy, just the two of them against the world and nothing to get in the way...

**(A/N: There you go :)  
Hope you liked that one, it took me a long time to write, I know it's long but I wanted to get allot in cuz I know what I wanna do in the next chapter :)  
Review, Add me, Follow me(: Thanks for reading)**


End file.
